Briarpaw's Story
by Embersong92
Summary: This is the story of my fanfiction character on (a warriors rp site)


**The story of Briarpaw**

**A fanfiction on my character Briarpaw on **

**(Told through Bell's POV)**

I watched my daughter press against my belly, suckling for milk. I knew she was strong, but I had never realized how strong until the first frost came through and the tiny kit was still alive. A mouse dropped at my paws, and I looked up to see Fuzz, my mate, standing over me. He looked at our kit, a tiny gray she-kit with a white chest, paws, and tail tip. Like me.

"Have you given her a name yet?" Fuzz mewed.

"I thought I'd call her... Briar. Since she was born near the briarpatch." I flicked my head towards a small patch of bristling briar pods near the Dawnclan border.

Fuzz nodded. "I saw Harper again today. He is doing well in his Twoleg home, though he constantly goes out and watches the Dawnclan cats train. He wants to join a clan, but he wouldn't do it without any kin going with him."

I nodded, still staring at my daughter. "Harper is young and strong. If he wants to join Dawnclan, he can. He already possesses the determination." Fuzz didn't say anything, and I could feel him wanting to ask me something. "Ask your question." I purred when he still didn't say anything. "Why don't you join up with a clan, since you admire them so much? Why sit here and live the life of a loner."

"I admire them, but I could never be a clan cat. I'm suited to the life of a loner. It's easier. We don't have to fight any cat for territory, or worry about any cat stealing our food."

Fuzz stared at our daughter, his eyes shined. "Briar." he spoke her name. It seemed to fit her perfectly. But that joy would be short lived, for very soon, I would find that life as a loner wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Two moons had passes since I'd had Briar, and the tiny she-kit was growing at a rapid pace. She was almost the size of a three moon old kit rather than a two moon old one.

"Bell, can we visit the Dawnclan border again?" Briar mewed beside me. I looke at my daughter.

"Not today little one. We need to stay away, the Dawnclan cats are patroling their borders and they don't like it when loner cats stick their noses where they don't belong."

Briar looked over at the border longingly. I watched her. Ever since I'd take her to see the border, she'd been fasinated by the clan cats, wanting to know everything abot them. She'd even asked me to teach her the hunting crouch. I coughed again, hard this time, needing to catch my breath. I'd been coughing badly for the past two weeks. I only figured it was a head cold, but something in my gut was telling me it was something else. I wondered silently if it was something serious.

"Bell are you alright?" Briar mewed. She looked concerned.

"I'm fine, little Briar. Would you like to sleep by the border again?" Briar smiled and nodded. "The big tree by the border. So we can see the stars." We sat there in the top most branches, watching the stars glitter in Silverpelt. I hadn't taught Briar much about Starclan, mostly because loners don't believe in such petty things, but Briar gazed into the stars as if they HAD turned into the ghosts of her ancestors. "One day, I'll be strong enough to become a clan cat. Then I'll be the best warrior ever." Briar mewed. I watched her, gazing into the night sky, and knew for a split second, that my daughter would be destined for something great.

Three more moons passed, and Briar was almost at the age to be on her own... well, in loner years that is. I was worried, as I was with all my kits, about leaving her, but she had always been so independant, she would be fine. For the past three moons, my cold hadn't got any better. I would spend most of the day sitting in my nest and sleeping. I was so weak I could barely do anything. I coughed again, but this time I froze as thick black gunk came out of my muzzle. I sniffed it and it smelled of death and illness. I'd heard of this horrid disease from some of the other loners. It was blackcough, and there was no cure for it. On top of that, it was highly contagious and it killed cats quickly. I knew I couldn't keep Briar around me, but almost all of the twolegs I knew about wouldn't take in any more cats, and no loner would take on the responsibility of a kit. There was only one choice. I would have to drop off Briar at Dawnclan camp, and pray to Starclan they took her in. I waited a few days before taking Briar to Dawnclan, wanting to spend as much time with her as I could, while also keeping my distance. I knew she thought it was because I didn't like her, but that wasn't the case. I suppose I could've told her the truth, but she was only a five moon old kit, she wouldn't have understood any of it. Finally, the day to take Briar to Dawnclan came all too soon. I took her to the border and hesitantly placed my paw on the other side.

"Where are we going?" Briar had asked me as I stepped over the border.

"To Dawnclan camp. I figured you'd want to see it." my voice rasped and I felt my limbs growing weak. I had to do this quickly. I pricked my ears and tasted the air to see if there were any Dawnclan patrols nearby. When I determined there were not, I padded with Briar into Dawnclan territory. "But you always said we couldn't go into the territory because we aren't clan cats..."

"I have special permission from their leader." I hated lying to my kit, but it was easier than telling her what I was going to do. I wouldn't have time to explain everything, I already felt my life slipping.

"Oh," Briar mewed, "Great! Will I see any cats?"

"Maybe." I rasped. It was night time. I knew most of the patrols would be gone by this hour so I could slip in with Briar and slip out and find somewhere quiet to spend my final days. I wanted to spend them with Briar, but I was so scared of getting her sick I didn't dare to. We reached a small place near the entrance and I watched Briar look around in amazement. I panted, the journey took alot of my energy.

Briar looked at me. "Bell... mother, are you alright?"

I looked at her. She'd grown so much; she was going to be an amazing she-cat when she was grown.

"I'm fine Briar. Let's go to sleep now." I watched her shrug and pad over to me, sleeping a tail's length away as I'd told her to do. I wanted so badly to go and curl up with her, to curl around her and feel her warmth and love on her for the last time, but I couldn't. I waited silently for her to sleep, then carefully rose up so not to wake her, and padded away. I felt my heart drop. My daughter, my kit... I would never see her again. Tears began to fall from my eyes. My paws felt like boulders, and I felt my energy fade. I collapsed near the border and panted softly, feeling my last breath, I looked at the sky. "keep her safe." I whispered to Silverpelt with my last breath, and slowly sank into a deep blackness.

"Mother!" I heard Briar's mew and instinctively shot up. I was in a brightly lit clearing and Briar was nowhere to be seen. "Mother, where are you!" I looke around franticly for my daughter. I was so worried, I hadn't noticed the small gray tom by a small pool of water.

"Bell." he mewed, his voice was deep and booming. I spun around, bristling as best I could. He simply waited calmly. "Bell! Bell, where are you." I looked at him.

"My daughter, where is my daughter." I asked him. His eyes softened, and he glanced at the pool of water. Hesitantly, I peered in, and gasped as I saw Briar in the water.

"Where... where am I?" I mewed.

"In Starclan. You died last night from blackcough."

I stared at him. I knew I was dying, but I didn't think it would be that quick.

"This pool," he added, "holds the images of our most precious loved ones, so we can make sure they're safe. Your daughter is the only image I've seen so far." I hesitated, wondering what Fuzz was doing. Suddenly, the pool rippled and revealed an image of Fuzz, sniffing at the border where I last remembered falling. I saw my own body on the ground not far from him.

"Bell!" he screeched, and fled over to me, "Bell, it's me Fuzz. Bell please wake up!" I watched Fuzz, tears in my eyes. I loved him so much, yet I couldn't tell him I was alright. I wished I could. "I'm ok" I kept repeating in my head. I said it out loud "Fuzz, I'm alright!" Fuzz's ears pricked. I looked at the gray tom "Did he hear me?" he nodded. "When we want our loved ones to hear us, they usually do." I watched Fuzz stare at my body, and lick my cheek once. A solitary tear fell from my eyes. Why did I have to die.

I began watching Briar grow up, as well as my other kits in their two leg homes, there were five in all: Twig, Bear, Harper, Smoke, and Briar. Briar was my main concern though. She was so young. Luckily a queen in Dawnclan by the name of Moonchaser took her in and raised her as if she were her own kit. It seemed like only days when it was actually two or three moons when Briar became an apprentice of Dawnclan, earning the name Briarpaw. Her adoptive father, Clawstrike, was also on his way to the Moonstone to recieve his nine lives. I wanted to thank him, so I looked to the gray tom, whose name I figured out was Mason, a kitty pet I'd known as a youth, and mewed "Am I allowed to give Clawstrike a life? I know I'm a loner, but I have to tell him how much I appriciate he and Moonchaser... Briar was everything to me, and they kept her safe when I couldn't." Mason nodded.

I waited with the other clan cats of Starclan, feeling a bit out of place considering I was never a clan cat myself. We all waited for Clawstrike to appear in the middle of the clearing, and not long after, he did. I stared at this large tom for a moment then looked away. He was so impressive looking, it was no wonder he was chosen to be the clan's leader. After a few moments it was my turn to give a life to him. I'd rehearsed what I'd say to him so many times the words came to me easily "You and I have never met, but I owe you and your mate my daughter's life. With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to further your clan's saftey, as well as your family's." I placed my muzzle on his forhead, Clawstrike tensed as pain lanced through him. After he calmed, I looked at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you, you've given Briar so much. I know you can't say anything about this, but please, make sure she knows that I still love her... and I will always be watching over her." And I did, from that moment on. From when she woke up to when she went to sleep. I watched Briar and saw her grow into a beautiful she-cat. I watched her train with her brother, Harper, who had decided to live in Dawnclan with her, changing his name to Troutfur and becoming her mentor. I still care so much for Briar. Though I had other kits, Briar was my only daughter, and for that she held a special place in my heart. And I will continue to watch her progress until she comes to live with me and my mate, recently added to Starclan, where we will chase prey to our heart's content.


End file.
